


羽翼之下君可栖 | Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“让我和你一起走。”</p><p>“几乎所有的猎人都是一个人工作。”</p><p>“说明不了什么。”</p><p>安灼拉要从在黑夜作乱的生物手中拯救无辜大众，格朗泰尔绝对没有看起来那么简单。他们都不清楚他是比他表现出的好得多还是坏得多。</p><p>字数统计：26674</p><p>每章分段更新在 Lofter（ID：Like Night）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836606) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver). 



故事始于巴黎某处游人罕至的地方。在破屋霉味浓重的黑暗里，格朗泰尔看着年轻的猎人斩下了一只倒霉的吸血鬼的脑袋。

吸血鬼自然在挣扎，于是第一记劈砍只割开了他的喉咙。汩汩声伴随着尖叫，血液喷涌如泉。刀锋一次又一次落下，直到脖颈的断裂处血肉模糊。一双眼睛在与躯体分离的脑袋上空洞地望着天花板，嘴张着，现出獠牙。

一拍心跳的沉默。接着猎人——几乎还是个男孩——站了起来。光线很暗，但格朗泰尔依然能看清溅在他脸上和衣襟上的血，还有沾在发丝里的几滴。猎人喘着气，打量杀戮果实的眼神里闪耀着似乎是因胜利而欣喜的光。

格朗泰尔是常来这片地方的——他总能在最恶心地方找到某种 **归属感** ——然而吸引他到这栋建筑物里的并非猎人与吸血鬼的殊死搏斗。他没有那么丧心病狂，目睹这激烈的场景只是个不巧的意外——考虑到吸引他过来的事物有多美。

那至美的是男孩的灵魂。

他从几条街之外感觉到——看到——触碰到了它。那个燃烧的灵魂是如此 **明亮** 、如此纯粹，仿佛灯笼鱼的诱饵一般牵着他的心来到这里。即使是在令人毛骨悚然的斩首过程中，他也只能全心全意地盯着那灵魂看。男孩的灵魂闪耀着，胜似星芒。

不是人类所说的星芒——不是那种微渺的一点点的光。格朗泰尔曾在近处仔细瞻仰过星星，它们燃烧着、闪耀着，明亮得几乎令他也要挪开眼睛。男孩的光让他想起这种光。他记不起上次看到一个燃烧得这么明亮的人类是在什么时候。

他觉得这糟糕极了。如此美妙的灵魂竟然属于一个猎人。

不过，他还是为之吸引。这种事最近已经不太会发生了。

男孩没有意识到他在看——格朗泰尔很擅长不引起任何人的注意。他离开了——暂时地，留下身上血迹斑斑的人类清理房间中的烂摊子。

————————————————————

和往常一样，格朗泰尔坐进了缪尚最阴暗的角落。这是他的老根据地之一，虽然他已经有一段时间没来。在他能找到的、几乎是专供猎人们寻找活计的地方中，缪尚最近，因此他觉得自己大概不用等多久，就能见到那个有燃烧灵魂的男孩。

他的判断没有错。男孩——格朗泰尔想他应该将他当作男人，但他的模样实在 **太年轻** ——不到一小时就出现了。他收拾得干净，卷曲的头发和挺括的白衬衫上没有一点血迹，丝毫不像个猎人。他在楼梯口稍稍停了一下，然后径直走向一张桌子，桌边的另一个年轻人正敲着键盘运指如飞。格朗泰尔认识这个年轻人。公白飞算是缪尚的常驻，永远在此监测着法兰西（和欧洲大陆其他地方）的波段，寻觅着可能的案件。

格朗泰尔向后靠去，从手中的酒杯里深深啜饮了一口。他们的距离不算近，但足够他听清两人压低声音的谈话。他知道了那个有燃烧灵魂的男孩名叫安灼拉，还知道了他怀疑方才杀死的吸血鬼在城中还有同伙。公白飞认可他的观点。他们都认为城里有一处巢穴，并且希望找到它。

格朗泰尔尽力抑制住微笑的冲动。他们说对了，也说错了。可怜的吸血鬼的确属于一个小帮派，然而这小帮派居无定所——上个月才到巴黎，现在已经在计划离开。而且，在发现同伙被残忍地斩首后，他们只会更快地撤离。

理想情况下，他可以直接告诉公白飞和安灼拉这一点，为他们省些时间。不过——在猎人聚集的所在道出秘密并不明智。

他等待着，直到讨论进入尾声。公白飞和安灼拉约了明天再见，接着前者收起笔记本电脑，后者起身预备离去。这时候，格朗泰尔离开座位，在他们的桌子上放下了一瓶没动过的酒。

“我注意到我们中有一位新人。”他作出最漂亮的微笑。安灼拉神色如常，只是怀疑地眯起了眼睛。“你还没有介绍我们认识，公白飞。你疏忽了。”

“你鬼鬼祟祟，我自然留意不到你。”公白飞轻快地说。安灼拉皱着眉，不解地望着他，似乎是在无言地询问他是否需要使用武器。“不，别多心，格朗泰尔是这里的常客。他不怎么杀怪物，不过相当喜欢听其他人的经历。”

“这些故事可是我最爱的珍馐与佳酿。”格朗泰尔同意。他常驻缪尚的时间比公白飞所知的还要久——比公白飞所活过的年份还要久，甚至久到了他必须时常远离这里，以确保人们不会留意他年复一年一成不变的模样。

“这是安灼拉。”公白飞代替另一个年轻人说。

“我不讲故事。”安灼拉简洁地道。他没有说“ **尤其不对你这样的酗酒的懒汉** ”，但格朗泰尔能听出他语气里的轻蔑。

“即使是为了劳苦一天之后的一杯酒，也不讲？”格朗泰尔边说边开了瓶。他知道他正显得很烦人，可他也知道如果此时退却，就会完全失去安灼拉的注意力——而他不允许这发生。安灼拉的灵魂是他在很长、很长的岁月里见到过的最明亮的、最美丽的事物，他不能让它再次远离他的视线。

“我不喝酒。”安灼拉回应。格朗泰尔禁不住大笑。

“你还真是新人。”他无视了安灼拉眼中因为他的打趣而一闪而过的静默怒火，“一年以后，曾经谢绝过免费的酒这类经历会把你吓着的。”

“安灼拉已经从业至少三年了。”公白飞安静地说，尽管他看起来也在压抑笑意。

“通常情况下，我在酒吧里碰到陌生人，连这都不会讲。”安灼拉勇敢地又做了一次抽身的尝试。他走到了楼梯顶端，却被格朗泰尔接下来的话钉在了原地。

“我猜猜。你妈妈？”

安灼拉回头，眉头依然皱着，怀疑中混进了困惑。格朗泰尔不悦地注意到，他虽然挂着这种表情，却还是相当漂亮。他不知道这是否是某颗超新星灵魂的效力，但安灼拉的美令人沉醉。他知道自己已经迷失其中。

“我妈妈？”安灼拉重复。显而易见，他觉得这是侮辱，似乎再过五秒钟就要一拳打上格朗泰尔的下巴了。

“你的年龄使我这么推断。”格朗泰尔一边解释，一边坐到了公白飞的桌边，“依我的经验，你这么大的人通常是出于家长的缘故。而且，因为种种原因，母亲被杀比父亲被杀能给人更强的动机。”

“他在说什么？”安灼拉问，骤然转向公白飞的目光竟有些凌厉。

“当然是你的猎人前传。”格朗泰尔笑道。

“你干这一行的由头。”公白飞善良地翻译，“很多人是因为亲近的人被某些怪物杀死了，才当了猎人。”

“ **所有人** 都是因为什么人死了。”格朗泰尔纠正，“剧情总是一样的。决定故事是否吸引人的是细节。”

“没有人死。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔扬起一边眉毛。

“那就是先人遗志？”他提示，“你爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的妹妹被狼人吃了，所以你就继承了家族与邪恶作战的任务？”

“不是。”安灼拉说。他完全转过来对着他们，神态里半是气愤半是难以置信。

这夜第二次，格朗泰尔仰头大笑。他记不起自己上次这么频繁地笑是在什么时候。

“这样的话，”他最后说，“你根本就不该是个猎人呀。”

安灼拉彻底对他 **怒目而视** 了。纯金的灵魂有一瞬间变成了深红。他生气了。这很好。这意味着他会留下来，因为他要证明某一点。

不出所料，安灼拉大步走回了他们的桌子，重重拉开一张椅子坐了进去，视线一直没有离开格朗泰尔的脸。他大概是为了显得更有威慑力，但在格朗泰尔看来，这注意力只能令他愈加倍感荣幸。

然后安灼拉讲了他的故事。

无疑，他很特别，甚至可能 **独一无二** 。他先前没有说谎。没有什么悲惨的前尘旧事促使他做出了成为猎人的决定。格朗泰尔曾从缪尚来来往往的猎人口中听过无数故事，在其他差不多的脏兮兮的小酒馆里听过更多。这些故事，过了段时间后，都会模糊成有关死去的家长或是兄弟或是姊妹或是爱人或是朋友的相似哭丧。哀戚的泪水与复仇的誓言多得令人生厌，报复心成了一种丑陋的特点。如果格朗泰尔有勇气短暂地尝试对自己之外的其他生物进行评判，他会为这一情况感到难堪。这就像某种时刻存在的讽刺，说明着即使有了现代科技和花哨衣服和人为拟定了价值的纸片，人类与野兽的区别依然不大——大地上的生灵，遭遇威胁的时候，总会不可控地变得凶蛮。

但动物如此，不过是出于自保。他们没有怨与仇的概念，更不会享受杀戮的行为。这些恶都是人类独有的。有时格朗泰尔和他们一起绝望。

安灼拉却是例外。安灼拉古怪而美丽得与众不同。怪物与猎人的世界于他只是偶然的产物。

“有时抄近路回家，会经过一个墓园。”格朗泰尔质问细节，他就这么回答。听了很多年一模一样的冗长悲伤的故事后，安灼拉的经历迷人又奇幻，令他想要听个够。“一天夜里，我看到一个男人向掘开的坟墓里丢了根火柴，烧着了里面的骨头。我问他原因，他告诉了我。”他顿了一下，“他喝醉了。如果他清醒着，大概就会说谎。”

“猎人们经常说谎。”格朗泰尔同意。他没有自己希望的那么醉，但应付过今夜绰绰有余——因为眼前正有一位迷人的人类男孩帮助他转移对于空虚寂寞的内心深处的注意力。何况，有旁人在场时，他也不容易喝醉。缪尚的客人们阴郁冷漠，然而如果他饮用了足够令脑袋舒服地晕乎起来的酒精，还是会招致疑心。那种量可以杀死一个正常人。也许两个。

“他说得对。”格朗泰尔半心半意地笑着点头，“可你没听。”

“我当然没听。”自己本可以继续过平平凡凡的日子——本可以直接从墓园里胡言的醉鬼旁边离开、读完书、结婚、生几个孩子的念头似乎令安灼拉惊骇。显然，这太匪夷所思。

所以这就是原因了：安灼拉信仰人性中的善——所有人的，哪怕是他不可能遇见或者了解这些人。因此，他认为他们不该被当做食物、被挖出内脏、被碾成碎渣、被黑暗里的生物们以任何残忍的方式杀死。

在安灼拉的脑回路里，这一切都有清晰的逻辑。不一会儿，酒馆里几乎所有人都怀着介于消遣和轻蔑之间的态度来听他解释自己的想法。方才，格朗泰尔的纠缠似乎令他恼火；现在，忽然，他开始全神贯注地对格朗泰尔讲话。在后者看来，安灼拉似乎可以饱含热情地对任何人宣扬他的未竟大业。可能也可以对东西宣扬。任何东西。驴子。墙。

安灼拉的逻辑挺简单：人类是好的，怪物是坏的。从他知悉真相、明白世界上存有一类丑恶秘密的危险的那一刻起，他就不再是普通人、也不可能是怪物了。凭借交予他的真相，他将自己武装成了战士。他必须选择对抗人类与怪物中的某一方。了解真相意味着担负起保护他人的责任。了解真相却无所作为是犯罪——安灼拉用了“罪恶”这个词，格朗泰尔觉得值得玩味。他问他这种冒险是否出于宗教原因。安灼拉说不是。他不为上帝服务。他为人类服务，原因——本该如此。

所以是道德方面的强迫症。格朗泰尔一直对人类的道德观持怀疑态度。道德观会变，有时还会从一个极端变到另一个极端。然而，在安灼拉明亮的眼睛和燃烧不息的灵魂里，格朗泰尔看到了至死不悔的信仰。

布道结束，安灼拉却依然一副十分挫败的样子。于是格朗泰尔继续困惑地看着他。安灼拉认为他不懂。他错了。客观地说，格朗泰尔不能更 **懂** 。他只是无法相信（虽然这念头又美好又哀伤）有人可以为人类而战。安灼拉可以为没有给过他任何好处的人去死。格朗泰尔见识过很糟糕的事。他不可能盲目地全心全意地爱人类。

理论上他自然是能做到的。他忽然起了疑心，大着胆子更仔细地打量安灼拉，企图发现能证明他不是一般人类的蛛丝马迹。然而除了极致光辉的金色——象征着信仰与确定与意志的不灭火炬——他什么也没能发现。

不过也许，他阴阴地想，安灼拉那晚在墓园里遇到一个喝醉的猎人并非巧合。说不定有一种更高的主宰正干涉着人们的生活——因为，在格朗泰尔看来，安灼拉与那个他本该成为的、燃烧的明亮的、勇猛的高傲的战士实在太像。简直是天堂流水线作业出的完美产品。

“我觉得你疯了。”安灼拉基本讲完后，格朗泰尔结语道，“你是猎人的唯一原因是你 **可以** 。真荒唐。”

“不，就是这样。”安灼拉坚持，脸颊泛红。格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉正尽力保持镇静，不让自己站起来对格朗泰尔大吼。“有救人的能力还束手旁观，那我该成什么了？”

“成为一个理智、自控、正常的人。”格朗泰尔说得直接。他一口饮尽了杯子里的酒，尽管清楚这没什么用。量太少。“没有人强迫你进入这个世界。你是自愿的。这很荒唐，因为这是最烂的选择。猎人活得糟糕，最后还要被自己的血淹死。为复仇而战的人死得毫无意义。而你，”他停顿，摇了摇头，“你将死得比他们还要没有意义。”

安灼拉再次站了起来。他受够了。他的灵魂成了黑与红的漩涡，混着气愤、厌恶和失望。

“那你呢？”他一击中的，“你终于死了的时候，又病、又老、躺在床上，会有什么意义么？”

格朗泰尔无言以对。安灼拉定论似地点了一下头，然后在能被人拦下之前走下了楼梯。

格朗泰尔懊悔地为自己笑了。安灼拉描述的情景，显然，是不可能出现的。时光对他不是威胁，人世里的病痛也伤不到他。如果他一如既往地活下去，他将有永恒的生命。

所以，问题应该是：他活得有什么意义么？

答案显而易见：没有。现在没有。不过他有改变现状的计划。

他跟着安灼拉出了缪尚。

安灼拉大步走的速度很快，但找到他不难。在巴黎找一个普通人就像在草堆里找某一根草。在巴黎找安灼拉就像在草堆里找那一块烧着的草。

“我可以帮你。”格朗泰尔隔着半条街对他喊话。他看到安灼拉脚步乱了一下，转过身来的时候因为惊讶，模样更愤怒了。

“你可以帮我做什么？”他厉声问。

“自然是帮你达成消除世间一切邪恶的使命。”格朗泰尔回答，留意不让自己笑得 **过于** 嘲讽。“帮你达成你的宏伟大业。”

“你觉得又愚蠢又无意义又与我无关的宏伟大业？”安灼拉说。

“就是这个。”

“滚。”安灼拉发了火，继续向前走。

“我有一件武器。一件可以在你手里派大用场的武器。”格朗泰尔自顾自地说了下去，一步一步跟在他身后，“一件可以杀死一切的武器。”

“没有这种东西。”

“有。”剑在格朗泰尔手中现形。安灼拉一定会猜测他之前究竟将剑藏在了那里，但这总比他看见他无中生有地取出一把剑要强。猎人千锤百炼的危险直觉在武器出鞘的刹那间发挥了作用，安灼拉极快地回身。他的目光落到了剑上，剑在街灯的橙光里熠熠发亮。

“这是什么？”安灼拉问，没有掩饰一脸惊奇。

“我在旅行的时候捡了不少宝贝。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“我不知道它的来历，也不知道谁造了它。但我知道它很好用。”

又是谎言。他真的不喜欢说谎。然而还是有一点真话。 **确实** 是可以杀死一切的武器。安灼拉需要相信这一点。

让安灼拉掉头走回格朗泰尔的位置似乎会有伤他的自尊，于是格朗泰尔朝着他走去，递给他剑。安灼拉小心翼翼地接过。格朗泰尔看到他灵魂里闪烁着星星点点的惊奇的蓝白。他因为剑而惊奇——为剑的轻量、剑的平衡，还有温暖的似乎正诡异地 **放着电** 的表面。

“什么东西做的？”他问，“银？”

“不是。没有人知道它是什么做的。”格朗泰尔自然知道，但人类的语言里没有可以描述剑的原材料的词。

“那么它怎么作用？”

“简单。你用它刺东西。”

安灼拉冷厉地瞪了他一眼。

“我是说，它的 **原理** 是什么？”

“这要紧吗？它 **真的** 好用，就行了。”格朗泰尔道。

“空口难凭。”

“对极了。”

“你觉得我会信？“

“不太可能。”格朗泰尔淡淡调侃。

“所以？”

“带上它。”格朗泰尔简单地回答，后退了一步，“试一下。看看有没有什么是它杀不了的。等一阵子，一个月，然后我们再谈。”

“谈什么？”

“谈它归你的事。”

安灼拉将三棱的微微发光的剑在手中转了几转，虽然说着疑虑，却是一派动了心的模样。他会有感觉的。格朗泰尔想。无论安灼拉有没有意识到，他都会对剑的力量有所感觉。

“你为什么要把它给我？”他终于问。格朗泰尔轻声笑了出来。

“因为我可以。”他发现调戏安灼拉有趣得难以抗拒，就这么说了。

安灼拉再次抬头时，格朗泰尔已经不见踪迹。

————————————————————

格朗泰尔当然不是他的真名。

格朗泰尔甚至不是这具躯壳前主人的名字。那个善良勇敢的人抓住了机会，愉快地让灵魂去了天堂。他不会玷污这好人的名字，不会在像下水道里的老鼠一样在这里躲躲藏藏的时候拿它当化名。

“格朗泰尔”是编造的。或许是个笑话，因为他从未忘记自己的真名。众天使曾在神创造他时用吟唱赋予那名字荣光。那名字有极大的力量，意思是“神是我的慰藉”、“神是我的解脱”。

他不确定自己是不是觉得配不上那名字，还是仅仅不想再与它有干系了。

可是无论如何，那名字将永远是他的一部分。于是他索性用了那名字的第一个字母。

所以说他就是 R。

所以说他叫格朗泰尔。

————————————————————

满一个月的时候，安灼拉又来了缪尚，不怎么意外地看到格朗泰尔正在常坐的角落里等他。他走过公白飞的桌子，直接坐到格朗泰尔旁边。格朗泰尔努力不微笑。

“当猎人开心吗？”安灼拉入座时，格朗泰尔问。安灼拉没有完全坐下，只是将双手压在桌面上，重心前倾，眼睛（ **蓝的** ，他不经意地记下）似乎要看进格朗泰尔的灵魂。

“这剑是什么东西？”他低声质问，“杀吸血鬼时不用斩首；驱逐鬼魂的能力比铁还强；不是银的，却能杀死狼人。”

“天，你生活真丰富。”格朗泰尔翘着眉毛说，“不过这些我都告诉过你。你还会发现它对恶魔也管用。”

“恶魔。”安灼拉声音微弱地重复。

“对。”

“没有什么能杀死恶魔。”

“这把剑可以。”格朗泰尔耸肩。桌上还有一瓶酒和两只杯子，他为安灼拉倒了一杯酒，轻轻一碰让杯子滑到对方面前。这次安灼拉没有拒绝，缓缓靠在椅子上放松身体，手指环上杯柄。

“你从什么地方弄到那把剑的？”他斟酌着问。

“很远的地方。”格朗泰尔回答。相当于什么也没说，但他怀疑安灼拉原本就有进一步的问题。他的怀疑没错。

“你保存了它多久？”安灼拉问。

“很久。”

“你一直都放着它？一次都没有 **用过** ？”

“哦，它见识过挺多腥风血雨。”格朗泰尔说。他曾让剑染上了那么多血，他不确定他该为此自豪还是惭愧。然而无论如何，他对于这部分历史都不想说谎。

“公白飞说你不是猎人。”

“你大概可以说我退休了。”格朗泰尔说。这是完全的真话。

“是不是有些为时过早？”安灼拉明白地表露出反对。格朗泰尔好不容易才没笑出来。 **上帝啊，你是真不知道。**

“也许。”他打着哈哈，“所以，你要剑吗？”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。

“那把剑？”他问。

“对。“

“我——当然。是个猎人都会想要的。”

“我挺希望它能归你。”格朗泰尔随意地呷了口酒，道——好像他不是在将自己字面意义上的一部分交予他人一样，“只有一个条件。”

安灼拉眯起眼睛。格朗泰尔只来得及看到他的灵魂顷刻间绽放成了恐惧的亮橙，就发现自己已经被当头浇湿，水流进衬衫领子。他看到安灼拉手中的长颈瓶。安灼拉方才取出瓶子大概就和眼镜蛇出击那么迅速。格朗泰尔大笑起来。圣水。

“不，不。我不是恶魔。不是那种条件。”他边说边用袖子擦脸。安灼拉没有为淋湿他道歉，只是拧紧瓶盖，将瓶子收回了风衣里的某处。

“我必须确认一下。”他简短地解释，“你得承认，这一切不是一星半点的可疑。一个陌生人就这么出现，然后交给我这么强大的东西。”

“你还不知道我要你做什么。”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑着提醒，“或许等我说了要求，你就不会觉得这是笔划算的交易了。”

“那，你的条件是什么？”安灼拉问。

“让我和你一起走。”格朗泰尔简明地道。安灼拉只是再次朝他眨眼睛。

“什么？”他说。

“你去很多地方，对不对？”格朗泰尔提示，“如果你只在巴黎狩猎，我之前一定会见过你来缪尚。”

“对。公白飞找案子，告诉我去什么地方。”

“所以让我和你一起走。”格朗泰尔又一次说，“一个人打怪物是不明智的。”

“几乎所有的猎人都是一个人工作。”安灼拉有些糊涂。

“说明不了什么。”

“你为什么想要和我一起走？”

“我无聊。而且看起来和你一起走意味着……一场冒险。”格朗泰尔依旧笑着。他知道安灼拉觉得他既在回避问题又在拿他打趣。他没错。

“你觉得我干的事很愚蠢。”安灼拉指出。

“不是愚蠢。 **荒唐** 。”格朗泰尔纠正，“类似‘任何人都应该具有理想、无私奉献’的荒唐。你挺疯，不过其实这相当值得赞叹。”

安灼拉似乎被震惊到了。

“你为什么要在乎我的想法？有意思么？”格朗泰尔继续道，“你拿剑，还有我作陪。双赢。”

安灼拉显得十分纠结，但格朗泰尔知道他会同意。他想要那把剑， **需要** 那把剑——有可能他已经开始想象自己能用它做多少 **好事** 了。他能用那把剑救那么多宝贵的人命。

“你不能拖慢我的进度。”安灼拉最终妥协般地决定。

“想都不会想。”格朗泰尔答应。

“而且不要以为我不会看着你。”安灼拉冷冷道，“我不信任你。如果这真是什么匪夷所思的玩笑或者圈套，相信我，我会做掉你。”

“理解。”格朗泰尔竭力藏起心中的狂喜。安灼拉简短地点头，然后离开去找公白飞——大概是要规划他的（ **他们的** ）下一次行动。

格朗泰尔靠上椅背，又喝了些酒。他原本做了开一瓶比葡萄酒更烈的饮料的打算，但现在看来应该用不着了。至少，今夜用不着。

他知道自己是什么。他知道这是写入他密码中的一部分。他存在的意义就是景仰、追随、服从。他依然可以轻易做到这些，尽管他与过去的自己相比已经支离破碎、尽管他曾经信仰的东西已经荡然无存。安灼拉的信仰足够他们两个用了。格朗泰尔已经在黑暗中漫无目的地飘了太久，他所见的人性渐渐变得肮脏，他所用的人类躯壳也成了永远都不会清醒的醉鬼模样。在心里面很深很深的地方，他一直在渴求着一个继续存在的 **理由** ，一个可以为之献身的目标。

他想现在他找到了。

安灼拉，有燃烧明亮的灵魂的安灼拉，认为自己可以拯救这个正慢慢烂掉的世界。他让自己深陷在怪物的血里，因为他有爱、因为他有信仰——而这强大的信仰将他的灵魂变成了耀星。

而格朗泰尔将会追随他直至世界尽头。

他早就不信仰上帝，所以他会改信仰安灼拉。他会追随他、保护他，直到安灼拉——向来娴熟出色的猎人——意识到他究竟是什么，然后用他自己的剑结束他的命。


	2. Chapter 2

格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉在不情不愿地允许他在跟随自己狩猎怪物后，又和公白飞仔细地讨论了一次他们到底能信任他到什么地步。他听了他们的讨论，尽管两个人为了避免被听见，去了缪尚一间不开放的后屋里说话。

安灼拉弄不清格朗泰尔的动机，似乎有些火大。他急急地一口气说出了协议的每一部分，却因为焦虑而忘了交代上下文。向来清醒理智的公白飞建议他坐下，再从头说一遍。

格朗泰尔只能听见他们（他 **可以** 看，不过他觉得为他们留些空间能让他少些罪恶感），可他完全能想象安灼拉在房间里来回走动的样子，手握成拳，灵魂里翻腾着撞色的火星。然而公白飞成功地令他冷静了。他再次开口的时候，叙述有了更清晰直接的脉络。他对公白飞讲了他之前不知道的一切，还给他看了那把剑。

格朗泰尔不能看见他们，可他感觉到了安灼拉将剑给公白飞检查的瞬间。他总是清楚自己剑的具体所在。

他忽然担心起来。这次小小的冒险尚未开始就要结束了。公白飞为许许多多途径巴黎的猎人指引前路，是他们的向导，对于超自然的了解深入得不可思议。如果有人能认出那把剑，那人一定就是公白飞。

但是不可能。格朗泰尔与自己辩论。人类没有这种东西的记载。绝大多数人类甚至不相信他族群的存在，相信他们存在的也觉得他们有毛茸茸的翅膀、携着竖琴、对于人类大爱无疆。全都错得离谱。尤其是最后一点。

他的担心被证明是多余。公白飞没多久就承认他既没有见过也没有听说过任何类似安灼拉的新武器的东西。当安灼拉列举他所知的剑可以杀死的生物时，公白飞彻底被勾起了兴致。公白飞感兴趣的主要是学术方面：他想知道剑的材质、谁造了它、是什么巫术或者魔法使它有了如此致命的力量。安灼拉已经不去管这些了。他试过剑，他知道它好用，他想留着它。

于是他们的话题又回到了格朗泰尔身上。

虽然第一次见面时正是公白飞向安灼拉保证了格朗泰尔的无害，但格朗泰尔对于狩猎——或者至少，与一位猎人同行——突然的兴致还是让公白飞迷糊了。他告诉了安灼拉他知道的一切——格朗泰尔在他印象里一直都是缪尚的常客；他对于超自然和猎人都有些了解，但似乎从来都没有让这些了解派上用场的意图。很快他又添了一句，在他所知范围内，格朗泰尔从来没有 **害过** 任何人。可这没能让安灼拉宽心。

“他对于狩猎的态度没有改变。”安灼拉烦恼地说。格朗泰尔猜测他又在来回走动了。“他对于更伟大的利益没有概念，他对于为理想献身没有想法。他依然觉得这很……荒唐，这是原话。他坐在那里无所作为，却看轻我们。可是他又凭空弄出来了这样一件武器，放到我的手里，说他想要……我不知道，跟着我到处走，看我将剑派上用场。为什么？”

“可能他喜欢你。”公白飞说。格朗泰尔咬着自己不让自己大笑出来，因为他完全可以想象安灼拉听了这话后的表情。

“你之前知道他有这把剑吗？”他没有为公白飞的话澄清，用问话转移了话题。

“如果我知道世间竟然 **有这样的剑** ，一定会告诉你的。”

“他怎么弄来这剑的？从 **哪里** 弄来的？”

“我不知道，安灼拉。”

“他说他去过很多地方。”

“有可能。他时常整月整月地消失。”

“为什么？他去了哪里？没有人清楚他的 **过去** ？”

“没有。说真的，安灼拉，坐下。把地板踩裂了不会有用。”

安灼拉抱怨着坐下了。

“大家只知道他经常来缪尚，听猎人们说故事，怀着最糟糕的怜悯看着他们。”公白飞说，“他觉得猎人是人类中最不幸的一类。会走路的死人吧，我想。”

“这不——”

“我只是在描述。事实是格朗泰尔觉得猎人是这样的，却还是混迹在他们中间。这不逻辑。没准和你一起走只是……不逻辑的下一步。”

“……不。”安灼拉思忖了一下，道，“不，还有什么我们不知道的因素。”

格朗泰尔扬起唇角，现出一个浅笑。聪明的男孩。

“我们只能凭借我们所知的判断。”公白飞叹了口气，“是，这可能是陷阱。他可能有非常恶心的秘密动机。他可能，事实上，压根不是人类，不过有办法判断这一点。但如果你想留着那把剑——我知道你 **想要** ——你就必须承担风险。”

“这次谈话没有什么帮助。”

“不这么做，你就要么得把剑还给他，要么得背弃诺言，带着剑远走高飞。”

“我不说谎，也不偷窃。”安灼拉冷冷道，接着停顿了一下，“除非我不得不这么做。你知道。”

“对，除非工作所迫。”公白飞似乎被他逗乐了，“不过，我不建议你偷走剑。如果他一直有一件这样的武器，很难说他不会有第二件或是更可怕的东西。”

安灼拉轻轻哼了一声。

“我不喜欢迷局。”他说，“我不喜欢不知道我正面对着什么。”

“你要保重。”公白飞说，“在我们有更多信息之前，你只能这么做。你有防附身的纹身了。我们去准备新的魔咒袋子。我们用银试验他，用圣水，用铁，还有能想到的其他一切东西。”

“然后？”

“然后你就有一位旅伴了，我想。”从公白飞的语气判断，他似乎在微笑，“然后我们会发现该发现的。”

显然，谈话到此结束。

过了一会儿，格朗泰尔被叫到他们所在的后屋，愉快地接受了各种检验。事实上，最难的部分是防止用银刀浅浅割出来的伤口在他们眼前直接愈合。

没过多久，他们就找不到东西对他戳戳碰碰了。对他洒掉了剩下的一点圣水后，安灼拉生硬地告诉他第二天晚上八点巴黎东站再见。然后他离开，又转头告诉公白飞帮格朗泰尔尽快补一补案情。

公白飞就告诉他他们要去什么地方、怎么去、要调查的又是怎样的一连串神秘死亡。格朗泰尔乖乖听着。说完后，公白飞长出一口气，从鼻梁上摘下眼镜，三心二意地擦起来。

“我觉得你不会告诉我你在搞哪一出？”他问。

“你担心？”

“这非常不符合你的性格。至少不符合我所了解的你的性格。”

“也许。我觉得你可以说这是‘连我都不能永远无所作为’的体现。”

公白飞虚虚一笑。

“为什么是安灼拉？”他问。格朗泰尔笑着站了起来。

“可能我喜欢他。”他坏坏地眨了眨眼睛。

“你不是一个人。”公白飞回答。他沉稳冷静得一如既往，语气却有些重。格朗泰尔看着他，看到了保护欲和一种沉静的勇猛——他不会去碰那逆鳞的。

“我不知道这能不能作数。”他说，“不过我答应你，我会护他周全的。”

至少，这一点千真万确。

————————————————————

格朗泰尔和安灼拉正在通往慕尼黑的夜班列车上。两张狭窄的床铺固定在包厢两侧，铺位之间是一张小桌。他们都坐在桌旁，不过安灼拉显然有些焦躁，于是格朗泰尔向后挪了挪椅子，以给他更多空间。

他们会在慕尼黑换车，前去案件发生地布达佩斯。十九个小时的车程。飞机更快，但格朗泰尔知道猎人都不会首选飞机，因为成功带杀怪物用的五花八门的装备过安检需要非常好的运气。

旅程的第一个小时安静紧张。安灼拉将目光稳稳固定在电脑屏幕上，除了案情笔记什么都不看。格朗泰尔没打扰他，心满意足地看着窗外的风景，安静地沐浴在开启这段冒险的耀星般灵魂的暖光里——虽然有一抹正在加深的、象征怀疑和不悦的灰模糊了原本的亮金色。

他可以感受到安灼拉放弃焦虑的确切时刻。灰色的漩涡被突兀地赶到一旁，取而代之的是坚定鲜明的红。

“你有什么到了布达佩斯之后的具体计划？”他边问边大力合上笔记本电脑。格朗泰尔朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我大概首先会去酒品店。”他回答。安灼拉抿紧嘴唇。

“我是指工作计划。”他说，“你是想一边环游欧洲一边看我的热闹，还是想真正帮忙？”

“我是后备人员。”格朗泰尔只说，“我会帮忙的。”

“尽管我从来都不需要后备人员。”

“对。”

“你能打吗？”

“能。”

“你狩猎过吗？”

“我杀过很多怪物。”也杀过很多不是怪物的东西。回忆让喉咙发苦。

“啊，对，在你‘退休’之前。”安灼拉向后靠去，手臂交叠，冷冷地打量着他，“你当时就……不干了。”

“你可能会惊讶，”格朗泰尔温和地说，“不过杀戮，无论原因，过了一阵子就会失去新鲜感。”

这让安灼拉沉默了一下。似乎他确实从未想过一个人可以单纯地、因为流血事件而疲倦。

“你所对抗的是源源不绝无休无止的邪恶。”格朗泰尔告诉他，“你只有一个人。你拿着一把扫帚，却要清理地震后的废墟。你可以拼上一生性命，但你在这世界上杀死的怪物数量将依然无足轻重。你意识到这一点的时候，说不定也会洗手不干的。”

安灼拉的眼睛里和灵魂中又现出火焰。格朗泰尔第一次闭上眼睛，不去看那璀璨光华。在绝望面前，不应该有什么能燃烧得那么亮。

“你说我不能一个人拯救世界？”安灼拉问。

“你当然不能。”

“这也许不假。不过也许无所谓。我只需要尽力救尽可能多的人就行了。”

格朗泰尔望着他的眼神黯淡。

“你可以做很多事，却偏偏选了这个。”他摇头。

“我在救人！我还能做什么？有什么比这更好？”

 **可是有谁会来救你？** 格朗泰尔想冲他大喊。 **你这么美，充满了爱，可是你永远都不会有家、不会有亲人。你死去的时候，可能会流很多血、可能会尖叫，然后你会意识到这根本一点意义都没有——**

然而这不会发生。

安灼拉不会这样死的。

至少，不会在他意识到他的旅伴不是人类，并用那把神奇的、可以杀死一切的剑捅了他 **之前** 。

他们都意识到陷入了僵局，于是都不说话了。不过安灼拉只沉默了几分钟。

“然而，你不久前也决定去做同样的事，不是么？”他说。格朗泰尔笑了两声。

“我想这没错。”他让步。

（这错了。但他觉得说“事实上，我选 **你** 是因为我大概是只非常愚蠢的蛾子，你则是会烧掉我翅膀的火”这类话为时过早。）

又是短暂的沉默。不过凭借视野边界中一缕缕森冷的蓝紫，格朗泰尔能判断出这沉默不过是在为了下一轮嘴炮做准备。

“我想知道你是怎么弄到那把剑的。”他忽然道，好像出其不备的提问能让格朗泰尔说出真话。

“不是我弄到的。”格朗泰尔回答，眼睛没有从窗外渐红的夕阳上移开。“它就是我的。一直都是。”

“你说你在旅行的时候捡到了那把剑。”安灼拉指控。

“我不记得我连用了这几个词。”

“你说你是在离巴黎很远的地方弄到它的。”

“这倒是。”格朗泰尔瞥了安灼拉一眼，他的灵魂不出所料地正泛着泡，现出好奇、不耐和唯有怀疑正被欺骗才能引发的不信任。“剑从我出生起就是我的。我家在离巴黎很远的地方。“

“在哪里？”

“这不重要。“

“是家族传下来的？”

“差不多。”更确切地说是家族传统，因为家里人人都有一把这样的剑。

“所以你出身猎人世家？”

“我不讨论我家的事。”

这或许是他这段时间说过的最真的话了。然而出他所料，安灼拉没有继续追问。或许他也不想讨论他家的事。

同样的对话进行了五遍。规律是这样的：安灼拉询问剑的细节，格朗泰尔回避；安灼拉坚持不懈，格朗泰尔调戏似地批评他不要挑三拣四；安灼拉又问格朗泰尔为什么给他自己的剑——在尚未了解对方还似乎嫌弃他所做的事的时候；格朗泰尔努力想出一个不是“因为我救不了你，所以只好退而求其次”的回应；安灼拉不悦地皱眉，说他不可能与一个自己无法信任的人和谐地旅行，何况此人行为乖张、解释也缺乏实际意义。他坚持他需要知道更多——关于格朗泰尔、关于剑、关于 **一切** ——然后谈话周而复始。

周而复始了五遍。

“天色晚了。”格朗泰尔抢在第六遍谈话开始前道，“我们应该睡觉。”

安灼拉投来的眼神凌厉，告诉他 **这还没完** 。他的色彩混乱刺目——愤怒的红，失望的亮紫，最上层是疲惫的浑浊的灰。不过他还是回到了自己的铺位，将电脑放在膝上，气呼呼地敲起字来。毫无疑问是给人在缪尚的公白飞的邮件。格朗泰尔知道他和公白飞约好了旅途中要定时报平安，以防发生诸如格朗泰尔决定在德国中部谋杀安灼拉之类的事。

安灼拉坚决的眼神里尽是不信任。格朗泰尔知道他今夜不会睡觉了。

格朗泰尔，自然，是不用睡觉的。

他觉得今夜将上演一出艰难的戏码。

————————————————————

次日下午两点左右，他们抵达了布达佩斯。如格朗泰尔所预测，安灼拉在旅行全程都撑着没有睡过去。他就着咖啡读资料，格朗泰尔想他已经可以逐字逐句背出案件笔记了。安灼拉下车时脾气很差，咖啡因摄入过量，脚步有些不稳。雪上加霜的是，下雨了。

安灼拉生气地看着天空。

“城市无论晴雨都很漂亮。”格朗泰尔宽慰道。

“我们不来看风景。”安灼拉边说边抽出一张地图。公白飞在上面标好了从车站到酒店的路线。

“对，我们来这里，是因为三个人死了却没人能解释原因。当然要先解决这个。不过离开前，我们可以欣赏欣赏建筑，参观参观宫殿，在多瑙河畔散散步。”

“这浪费时间，而且毫无意义。”

“不识风雅。”格朗泰尔没太掩饰他的诧异。

安灼拉从地图上抬头，阴沉地瞪了他一眼，接着看好了路，转身出发。格朗泰尔没问什么就跟了上去。但过了一会儿，他发现自己确实有问题要问。

“安灼拉？”

“什么事？”

“你会讲匈牙利语吗？”

“……不会。”

格朗泰尔看不见安灼拉的脸，但能看见他灵魂边缘轻微的粉红。他笑出声。安灼拉无视了他。

“这回有的好玩了。”格朗泰尔评论。

去酒店的路上，他一直哼着《蓝色多瑙河》。

————————————————————

格朗泰尔会讲匈牙利语。他通晓所有的人类语言——以及所有的非人类语言。可他不能告诉安灼拉。他觉得安灼拉会认为与布达佩斯当地人闲扯的技能过于省事，于是他一句匈牙利语都没说。

他决定确认一下安灼拉能说哪些语言，然后就此决定低于人类平均水准的格朗泰尔应该说哪些语言。不过这不急。

酒店的房间只有最基本的配置，但够干净，也够满足他们的所有需求。格朗泰尔知道，环游欧洲时住青年旅舍最便宜，可只要一想起安灼拉紧巴巴地睡在双层床上、房间里还有六个陌生人，他就足以全心全意地认为他们应该有更私密的环境。安灼拉则不习惯与一位陌生人同住。

“或许你应该在进行打怪物的英雄事迹前先睡一觉。”格朗泰尔在安灼拉最后一次整理风衣时说。剑藏在内衬口袋里。

（他穿得也不像猎人。他太干净整洁，颜色明亮乃至耀眼。主要是风衣的问题。深色牛仔裤和今天选的那件灰衬衫显得他像要赴普通的晚宴而不是去干杀怪物的脏活，但这些还过得去。风衣是红的，像是警告。安灼拉完全没有隐藏自己的计划。怪物总能目睹他的到来。而他们如果聪明，就会躲。）

“我为什么要这么做？”安灼拉问。他脸色苍白，眼睛里有血丝，手很紧张——八成是最后一杯像水一样灌下去的蒸馏咖啡导致的。

“因为你累了。”

“我不能浪费时间。”

“为什么？不到晚上我们什么都不能做。”

安灼拉提问似地看了他一眼。他耸耸肩。

“我们都语言不通，所以没办法装成警察或者记者或者其他的猎人伪装用身份。”他说，“公白飞说，计划是我们趁夜闯进一位死者的家。”

“我现在一定有什么可以做的。”安灼拉自言自语，动了一步想要从他身边过去。格朗泰尔拉住了他的胳膊。安灼拉将自己的胳膊抽开，却还是站住了。

他们各有酒店房间的一张门卡。格朗泰尔从口袋里掏出他的那张，举起来让安灼拉看清楚，然后故意把卡丢在了床上。

“我要出去。”他向门口走去，“十一点的时候，我们楼下见。在那之前……啊。门会从里面锁住。你愿意的话就枕着剑睡。睡一觉。”

然后他离开了。

他想，如果安灼拉不能很快学会在他身边闭上一双眼睛，他们就要面临新问题了。

————————————————————

格朗泰尔细读过公白飞为案件收集的资料，因为知识就是力量，而他觉得自己悄悄讨安灼拉喜欢的最佳方式就是让自己派上用场。

这当然只是出于实际需要。显而易见，如果安灼拉不信任他，一同旅行就会变得十分难熬。然而，在实际需要之上，他无法否认，他单纯地希望安灼拉喜欢自己。

毕竟，谁不愿意让自己的神祇向自己微笑？

他哼了一声。

他们现有的信息是这样的：上个月，同一个街区里死了三个人，死时的情状也是同样的可疑。死者——互不相识——都在自己家中被发现。邻居们声称没有听到动静，房间也没有强制进入的痕迹。除了脖颈上极微小的一点穿刺，尸体上没有任何伤痕。尸检证明所有尸体的血都被抽干了。

布达佩斯普通的迷信者自然在小声议论吸血鬼。但这 **不符合事实** 。吸血鬼不很擅长完全吸干猎物的血。而且，由于一嘴的獠牙，他们显然无法弄出那么干净的伤。

报纸上的一篇案件相关报道含了份对一位死者的室友的短小采访。室友名叫卡琳娜·赫吉，她说她在当地的一间酒吧里值完夜班后回家，在地板上发现了她朋友的尸体。

报纸很好地提供了酒吧的名字。格朗泰尔不确定酒吧是不是已经开门了。

他去一探究竟。

————————————————————

安灼拉在十一点正准时踏出酒店门时，格朗泰尔正坐在门前的台阶上，膝上放着一本新速写本。格朗泰尔在一英里外就感觉到他了，不过在安灼拉轻拍他的肩时，他还是配合地表现出了一点意外。

“早安。晚安。随你要哪个。”他边说边爬起身，将速写本和一手的绘图用铅笔塞进单肩背着的包里。安灼拉的视线跟着他的动作。他好奇了。

“你是艺术家？”他问。格朗泰尔笑着摇头。

“爱好而已。”他说，“这会让我好一点。”

这是真话：他情绪极低落的时候，要么会喝酒，要么会画画，而当他成功选择了后者时，他总能稍稍不那么厌恶自己。

他们出发了。安灼拉自信地在黑暗的街道上领着路。格朗泰尔不禁想他花了多少时间研究地图而非睡觉。不过，他现在看起来并不累，因此格朗泰尔没说什么。

“早些时候我和死者二号的室友谈了。”他说。安灼拉微微蹙着眉看他。

“你真这么做了？”他问。

“她能说一点法语。”格朗泰尔说。他希望他们在这里停留的时间不会长到让安灼拉有机会拆穿这个谎言。

“她说了什么？”

“基本都是我们已经知道的，不过有一条没有见报。我想大概是太耸人听闻了。”

“似乎有料。”安灼拉说。考虑到他的职业，他没有在开玩笑。

“死掉的那姑娘的父亲不久前也死了。没有什么离奇或是超自然的。”安灼拉的眼神锐利起来时，他补充，“是心脏病。显然是第三次发作。但卡琳娜——这是室友——说在她朋友死去前几天的一个晚上，她和她说见到了自己的父亲。她父亲来到了公寓里。”

“鬼魂？”安灼拉的眉头蹙得更紧，“可杀死她的不是鬼魂。”

“不是鬼魂。”格朗泰尔附议，“或许她只是在做梦，但我觉得我应该提一下。”

“当然不是在做梦。这可能很关键。”安灼拉三心二意地点了下头，“谢谢你。”

格朗泰尔压下自豪的微笑。然后他觉得自己像个傻瓜。或者是一条成功捡回了东西于是头上被拍了一记的狗。

他们的计划是闯入死者三号——库博斯·福多，五十三岁的银行家——的住所，原因纯粹是他独自居住，而他们不愿惊扰卡琳娜·赫吉或是死者一号的遗孀。房子很大，但躲过安保不算麻烦。他们潜入后，安灼拉抛给他一支小手电，然后激动人心的、寻找超自然遗留—— **什么东西** 都有可能——的过程开始了。

第一次全面检查没有任何发现。安灼拉准备开始找咒语袋子，但格朗泰尔不觉得他会找到。似乎这里的确没有什么，除了一丝残留的、有什么脏东西刚刚来过的感觉。如同是空气里一层黑暗的油脂，令他的荣光憎恶、想要远离。

他沿着前厅的墙走，检查窗户和其他可能的入口。当他走到前门、看见他们在进来时错过了什么后，他感到不是一点挫败。

“安灼拉。”他轻声唤道，将手电的光柱照向门把手。两双眼睛同时瞪大了。锁孔周围被烧得一片焦黑。

“通过 **锁孔** 进来的？”安灼拉的语气透着怀疑，他俯下身仔细检查，“有什么能办到这一点？”

格朗泰尔不置可否地应了一声，不过他思维的角落里正有什么在纠缠。他知道的；他在什么地方读到过，不然就是写入他密码中的一部分。毕竟，他被创造的意义可以说就是打击一切邪恶。然而问题的答案似乎埋在了一堆理不清的思维里的很深的地方。

“……你觉得他们有没有切断供电？”问话时他的手悬在最近的开关上方。安灼拉神色警觉。

“可能会有人看见。”他说，“这屋子理应没有人住的。”

“就一下。”格朗泰尔说。他按下开关，灯成功地亮了。亲爱的老福多先生一定付足了这个月的电费。

前厅和起居室的墙壁被粉刷成浅米黄色——不过现在，在突然亮起的电灯光里，这颜色偏暗、偏脏，不均匀，角落里微微发黑。像是被烟熏的。和锁孔的情况相同。

格朗泰尔迅速地关了灯，可他还是看清了安灼拉将嘴唇抿成恼怒的细线的模样。

“说真的？”他说，“急救人员和警察没留意 **这一点** ？”

“那人是单身。”格朗泰尔说，忍着没有让自己因为安灼拉对于匈牙利应急服务的明显失望而笑出来，“他们大概觉得他就是一个不怎么爱惜房子的老烟枪。”

安灼拉只是摇头。

他们继续在房间里绕圈，寻找其他的线索。前门突然被重重地敲响，伴随着叫喊声。他们表现不错地没有惊叫出来。格朗泰尔能听懂叫喊的内容：那只是一个好心的邻居，发觉了灯亮，正喊着他希望房间里没有占死人便宜入室盗窃的贼。然而在安灼拉听来，喊声极有可能是由可怕的一群闹事者发出的。格朗泰尔希望自己可以安慰他，可惜格朗泰尔完全不懂匈牙利语。

他们迅速地自后门离开，在发生其他意外前回到了酒店。

————————————————————

安顿下来后，安灼拉打了公白飞的电话，通知他他们的发现。格朗泰尔坐在床沿上，由着对话的内容左耳进右耳出。他在想，想，想。他知道杀人的是什么，可令人烦扰的是，他想不起来。

终于，他记起了死者二号刚去世不久的父亲，将最后几片碎片填进了拼图。

他抬头。安灼拉看起来正要挂电话。

“等一下，”格朗泰尔说，“公白飞能不能查出死者一号和三号最近有什么亲友去世了？”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。

“你是说，像那个姑娘的父亲一样？”他问。

“对。他能查出来吗？”

“我觉得公白飞什么都查得出来。”安灼拉干巴巴地说，他把手机重新放到耳边，转述了格朗泰尔的请求。

“你知道那东西是什么了？”结束通话后，安灼拉问。

“……不知道。”格朗泰尔回答。他 **有可能** ——他几乎确定他确实——但他想到的生物太鲜为人知，不应该是低于人类平均水准的格朗泰尔会知道的。尽管他能大方地承认自己可悲地渴求着高于人类平均水准的、明亮地发着光的安灼拉的认同，他还是觉得表现的无能些最安全。

“如果公白飞的资料正确，死者们都不认识彼此，也不存在什么他们都会造访的地方。”安灼拉只是看着他，等待着更好的答案，于是他继续说，“因此这可能是将他们联系起来的那点。”

安灼拉若有所思地点头。

“弗以伊总是告诉我要找联系。”他大半是自言自语地说。

“嗯？”

“在我刚开始干的时候，他教了我很多狩猎的知识。”安灼拉的眼睛里充满了久远的敬意。

“啊，一位坚定强壮、饱经战事的猎人。”格朗泰尔边说边笑了一下。他尝试着想象安灼拉会敬仰的那类人，“我希望有一天可以见见他。”

“他死了。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔脸上瞬间没了笑，“乌克兰的喧闹鬼。一年半之前。”

“你要为他复仇？”格朗泰尔问。或许有些下套的意思。安灼拉没有上钩。

“我要继续他的大业。”安灼拉说，似乎对于从事害得他老师死去的工作十分心满意足。

“你当然要。”格朗泰尔说。这太美妙，也太可怕。若可以从身上撕下一部分荣光分给安灼拉保护他，格朗泰尔一定会这么做的。

“公白飞说早上会打电话，无论他找到了什么。”安灼拉显然在尝试趁着格朗泰尔还没开始惋惜他的人生抉择时转移话题。

“是的。”格朗泰尔站起来，重新背上包，“所以你应该睡觉。你在火车上喝的三加仑咖啡应该早就没用了。”

“那你呢？”安灼拉问。他怀的是好心，但格朗泰尔凭借他灵魂里不安跳动着的电火花知道，如果自己留下，安灼拉整夜都会睁着眼睛提防他。

“我要出去。”

“去哪里？”

“随便什么能喝酒的地方。”话出口后，他才意识到这确实是自己的打算。安灼拉的唇角不认同地扭曲了。男孩热切地愿以正义之名将自己葬送在怪物口中，格朗泰尔真的不想听他批评自己的生活方式，于是逃似地迅速离开了。

“你忘了拿房卡。”他拉开门时，安灼拉说。

“我知道。”格朗泰尔哼了一声。

————————————————————

次日清早的宿醉厉害得吓人。

再不会有什么比打一声响指然后令头痛和恶心消失更方便，可他不会这么做。他从不这么做。所谓的为了赎罪之类。

回到酒店敲开房门时已经将近正午。他以为算不上 **什么事** ，因为工作毕竟是在夜幕的掩护下进行的，可是安灼拉依然用那种活像万分失望的家长一般的眼神看着他。允许他进门前，他先用圣水洒了他一脸。

“谢谢，我挺需要的。”格朗泰尔边说边将包扔下床，水从发丝里流进眼睛。

“说真的，你也应该检查我。我们分开过。”安灼拉一如既往地毫无歉意。

“如果你被附身了，我觉得我能发现。”

“为什么？”

“因为恶魔不会在我哪怕只是试图动一小下时试图用水浇我。”

“别这么幼稚。”安灼拉简短地说，然而格朗泰尔发现了他颊上的那抹浅粉。哈，成功。“自二零零六年起，关于恶魔附身的报告数量突然有了显著的上升，而且——”

“我知道，安灼拉。没事的。用圣水浇我没事的。”格朗泰尔捏了捏自己的鼻梁，希望可以有二十盒阿司匹林。他对二零零六年记得很清楚。有一扇恶魔之门打开了。他不清楚有多少猎人知晓这事，但他自己可是在发生的刹那就 **觉察** 到了——邪恶向这世界喷涌而入，仿佛一缕火山灰。如果他没记错，是在北美。最近几年那里好像总有什么事。他很高兴自己并不知道见鬼的详情是什么。

“公白飞回电了吗？”他问。

“回了。”安灼拉说，原本变成闷闷不乐的暗橘红色的灵魂亮了起来，“你判断对了。死者一号的兄弟死于两个月前的一次车祸。死者三号的母亲上个月在医院里去世。癌症。”

“对了？”格朗泰尔没有十分惊讶，不过他认为自己应该努力装得惊讶才是。

“公白飞就又深入研究了一下。他想他知道我们要找什么了。”

“很好啊。”格朗泰尔拖着步子走到了房间里那张矮小摇晃的桌边，桌上摊满了安灼拉的笔记，“是某种很糟糕的东西？”

“名叫 lidérc。”安灼拉从一张纸片上读着——字迹匆忙潦草，几乎辨认不清，应该是他同公白飞讲电话时记下的，“这种传说似乎有大约一百个版本，不过都有一个共同点：它会从受害者身上吸取生命。”

“血。”格朗泰尔点头道。Lidérc，没错。有时也被称为 ördögszeterõ——至少他们要猎杀的这一只是这样。昨天晚上这名字终于重新回到了他脑子里，在他喝了约莫是第四瓶巴林卡酒之后。

关于这茬事，他希望安灼拉不会通过某些途径听到一则有关离入住的酒店约两英里的酒品店的轶闻。那家店所有的巴林卡酒存货都在昨夜神秘消失了。

“它正常情况下呈什么形态，没有很多翔实资料。不过火被提到了很多次。也有它会扮成受害者死去的亲人或是爱人从而接近住所的说法。”安灼拉的嘴角厌恶地扭曲了。格朗泰尔想他会挺享受这次杀戮。“理论上，它也是通过锁孔进入房间的。一切都……严丝合缝。”

“嗯。”格朗泰尔说，尽着最大努力让自己被桌上的笔记吸引住。但他能感觉到安灼拉几乎要在他脑袋上灼烧出洞的注视，于是最终不得不抬起眼睛迎上对方的目光。

“你早就知道了，对不对？”安灼拉说，半是不情愿的开心，半是彻底的恼怒。

“我不确定。”格朗泰尔耸肩，好像在说：“嘿，没什么大不了的，每个人都稍稍懂一点匈牙利传说，对不对？”

“你还知道其他什么吗，无论确定与否？”安灼拉问，“比如说，我们要怎么找到它？”

“它们在坟场里游荡。”格朗泰尔答，立刻担心起自己是否回答得太快了，并不得不提醒自己他的目标是让自己显得像个人类，而不是傻瓜，“地图在哪里？”

安灼拉掏出地图递给他。他将纸展平，找到了不知是安灼拉还是公白飞圈出的三位死者的住址。三个圆圈位于一个三角形的顶点，格朗泰尔咬住嘴唇止住微笑，因为这几乎太简单了——中点处不偏不倚，正是一处墓地。他指着那处墓地。

“今晚。”安灼拉简短地一点头，道。格朗泰尔知道他正与立刻冲过去的渴望作着斗争。脑海中忽然浮现出一副画面：两个人浑身浴血地胜利了，离开墓窖，直直走入了一场葬礼。对，今晚是个好决定。

“剑能杀死它吗？”安灼拉问。

“能。”格朗泰尔不知道他要什么时候才能接受剑真的能杀死 **一切** 这个事实。

“……好。”安灼拉说，“好。”

因此白天的剩余时间全成了自由活动。安灼拉似乎依然对观光不感兴趣，他拿着一本书坐在桌边（《Grimorium Verum》，格朗泰尔记下），全神贯注地安静阅读着，好像要将所有词语和符号都印在记忆里。格朗泰尔决定不去批评他对于这城市的文化名胜的兴致缺缺，因为他自己的感觉也依然不太好。他安定地躺到床上画画，安灼拉则正向脑子里强记着知识，整个人发着光。

————————————————————

安灼拉杀戮的场面不合情理地引人入胜。

他们没碰上多少麻烦就找到了 lidérc——只在坟场里找到不到半小时，它就从最古老的几座墓之一中出来了，大概是要再去取一条性命，而它一旦出现就很难不引起注意。格朗泰尔想也许他应该警告安灼拉它的自然形态其实比较像一具有细长四肢的人骨，内脏的部位在着火，骨骼上蒙着焦黑开裂的皮肤，泛着诡异的橙光，还有难闻的焦臭味。大多数人可能会被它惊到。

安灼拉当然不是大多数人，他对于这丑陋生物的唯一反应就是扬起一边眉毛——好像在说“啊，有些与众不同”，然后一枪击中了它的胸。Lidérc 愤怒地尖叫着——它没有那么疼，将一双圆鼓鼓的灰烬色的眼睛转向他们。

它注视了安灼拉一瞬间，接着变了形——火焰熄灭，它成了一个正常男人的模样。格朗泰尔没有认出这是谁，不过本就与他无关；目标是安灼拉，不是他。他不知道这是否就是安灼拉死去的老师。然而，如果安灼拉上一次有亲近的人死去是在一年多前，他也算是猎人中的另类了。

安灼拉丝毫不为所动。他的下一枪打中了它的头。

“我知道你喜欢用枪，可是子弹杀不了它的。”格朗泰尔说。

“注意到了。”安灼拉边说边收起枪，取出了剑，“现在想派上些用场吗？”

“当然。”格朗泰尔举起他自己的枪，那是安灼拉在酒店里发现他什么武器都没带时恼火地塞给他的，“不要被烧到。拜托你了。”

那生物向他们冲来，安灼拉上前迎战。它抛弃了伪装，又变回了巨大丑陋的原型——它张开嘴，可怖地尖声长叫着，无牙的、有针尖般细长舌头的孔洞里吐出火焰。

格朗泰尔瞄准它的眼睛。子弹命中。

目盲的 lidérc 用一只爪子似的手猛击着，安灼拉躲避开，将剑穿过他的胸。没有犹豫，没有一点迟疑——他的动作流利得好像他们已经这么做了一万遍，好像这是一曲他练习过太多、无需思考就能跳出的舞。格朗泰尔记得他当猎人只有三年。三年足够他练就这种闪电般的反射吗？抑或是安灼拉太有天赋——人类可否被创造出来作战斗与杀戮的用途，就如格朗泰尔和他的族类们——？

那生物在死前最后一次嘶吼时，安灼拉的灵魂几乎是在唱歌。安灼拉未及拔出剑，躯体就变成了灰。格朗泰尔认为它这样还挺礼貌的。他们可以少做些清理。

安灼拉满意地俯视着那团灰尘。下一秒格朗泰尔站到了他旁边。

“你觉得它死了没？”他问。

安灼拉没有回答，但格朗泰尔看到他唇角稍稍翘起，答案不言自明。

————————————————————

次夜，他们又到了火车站。

“难以想象，我们竟然没去任何景点就要离开。”格朗泰尔抱怨。景点他全都看过一遍，可他认为艺术是人类从树上爬下来以后少数弄对了的事之一，更从不会厌烦艺术。“布达城堡。雕塑公园。艺术宫。”

“没有意义。”安灼拉提醒他，“浪费时间。”

“什么，你这么努力地拯救世界，却不允许自己享受它？”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉眨眼睛，仿佛他确实从未这么考虑过。

火车在他来得及想更多前进站了。

他们在包厢里安顿好。安灼拉坐在自己的铺位上，打电话问公白飞他们应该回巴黎还是在慕尼黑下车。那附近有什么需要狩猎的吗？格朗泰尔摇着头不说话了，让对方安静地做着计划，准备让自己陷入更危险的情境里。

火车缓缓驶出站台。布达佩斯向身后退去。格朗泰尔心不在焉地又哼起了《蓝色多瑙河》。过了一会儿，一团纸准准落在他的头上。

“安静些。”安灼拉说。他背对着他躺着。“我要睡觉了。”

格朗泰尔微笑。

“好。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

结果是，安灼拉能说法语、英语、过得去的德语和一点点正在提高中的西班牙语。

这是格朗泰尔在第一次尴尬的布达佩斯之旅后的三个月内知道的很多事之一。其他事摘要如下：

一：安灼拉不喜欢早起。

二：其实这严格意义上不对。时间是早晨与否不会产生任何影响。一种更好的描述方式是，安灼拉醒来时有很重的起床气，是个嘟嘟囔囔着乱推人的僵尸。而他起床时其实通常不是早晨，因为他也不是很擅长 **在正常时间入睡** 。

三：第一点和第二点唯一的解药是咖啡。安灼拉最喜欢加奶不加糖的。他还喜欢不同口味的拿铁，然而似乎对此感到难堪，好像他因为味道而非 **作用** 享受某种东西是对那东西的不尊重。

四：工作时，安灼拉有忘记吃饭的倾向。格朗泰尔认为这十分怪异——他，一个不 **需要** 吃饭睡觉的人，忽然成了确保这个任性的工作狂人类一日摄入三餐、每二十四小时中有至少五小时睡眠的唯一可能。

五：安灼拉声称对于纯为艺术的艺术没有任何兴趣，且无视了他们经过的每一处美术馆、有极精美细节的大教堂和其他文化景观。然而，他似乎对格朗泰尔的众多速写本很好奇。

尽管付出了诸多努力，安灼拉依然没能从格朗泰尔身上挖到有关他背景的任何信息，不过他显然对他的很多习惯都有了解了。他会在格朗泰尔消失一晚上、次日再手中握着酒瓶晃悠着踉跄着回来时皱眉，但不会尝试阻止他。格朗泰尔几乎希望他去尝试一下。他不知道如果安灼拉要求，自己能不能就此戒了这习惯。

安灼拉还知道了格朗泰尔能说法语、英语、俄语和“一点点荷兰语”，因为格朗泰尔是这么和他说的。回顾这个说法，格朗泰尔后悔当时他没把罗马尼亚语也加进去。他感觉他们每两周就得去一次罗马尼亚，因为 **又** 有一只吸血鬼决定自己是新的德拉库拉伯爵，并将某处荒废的古堡作为行宫。

最初几个月他们狩猎了很多种生物，因为安灼拉缠着公白飞要接他获悉风声的每一起案件。除了吸血鬼、狼人和 lidérc，安灼拉还确认了格朗泰尔的剑可以杀僵尸、妖怪和食尸鬼——不过他们都不愿意过多地回想食尸鬼事件。

（长话短说：食尸鬼刚狼吞虎咽了一番，正像一只过于肥大的蛆一样躺在墓窖里，而刺死它就像刺破一只气球。气球里全是腐肉。）

格朗泰尔喜欢认为自己在狩猎时很有风格。他让安灼拉领导，如果自己先琢磨出了目标的身份，就尽可能多地旁敲侧击，让安灼拉凭借暗示解出答案。（有一天安灼拉会杀了他，因此格朗泰尔需要在这之前尽可能帮助他学习。）事情变得特别激动人心的时候，他也会让自己受到些攻击，再让伤口以人类的方式缓慢愈合。在一次血腥的猎杀后帮彼此处理伤口可以建立起一定的友谊。

有一次他们产生了严重的冲突。他们正在调查一起斯摩棱斯克的闹鬼事件，而闹腾的鬼魂被证明为两个孩子的幽灵。没有人重伤，也没有人死，格朗泰尔看到的只是一对太害怕与死神同行的孩子，而非危险的怨灵。他想试试去和他们说话，看看他们能不能自己走下去。安灼拉望着他的目光就好像他正提议要骑双人自行车而非坐火车回巴黎。他说撒盐再烧掉骨头会有效率得多。

有效率。格朗泰尔同意。幽灵会喜欢？不太可能。

然而安灼拉不管这些。人类需要保护，处理完这起事还有其他的怪物要对付。这不过是一个需要尽快完成的工作。

格朗泰尔抿着嘴唇盯着他看，想告诉他：“我不是人类，可连我都比你更有同情心。”

这是他第一次真切地意识到 **宏伟大业** 对安灼拉有着何等分量。安灼拉没有个别处理或是特殊对待的概念。没有人、没有事能凌驾于他的规则之上。不是人类，就是要被杀死的生物，这两者之间不存在其他。

这夜，确保安灼拉入睡后，格朗泰尔溜到了正在发生灵异事件的工地。在小型超市的建筑开始前，那里曾经有一栋烧毁了的公寓楼。有两例死亡。都是孩子。

起初他们躲着他。但是他们死了，他也就无需担心会灼伤他们的眼睛。于是他令荣光透过自己的人类皮肤稍稍发散出来，令肩头现出羽翼的影子。接着他们向他跑过来了，笑着，眼睛泛着光。他的胃骤然一跳；他意识到他们等待的就是这一刻。他们的父母告诉他们，天使会照料死后的人。他们当然不会同死神走了。死神大概就是一个模样靠不住的穿黑西装的家伙。

他陪他们坐着，讲故事，告诉他们天堂是什么样——体制或许已经分崩离析、天使或许已经名誉扫地，然而人类灵魂的天堂依然是一片净土——他很感激这一点。他们全神贯注地看着他，全心全意地相信他，让他想起了很久之前—— **太久** 之前——彼时游戏的名字叫慈悲，他也明白自己在宇宙中的位置。他有些怀念曾经的自己。他觉得，考虑到他的经历，自己比安灼拉通常更同情失落的灵魂并不奇怪。

孩子们在光里消失时也是笑着的。格朗泰尔回了酒店。

第二天，安灼拉烧了孩子们的骨头。格朗泰尔什么都没说，不过暗暗因为这行为 **完全是在浪费他宝贵的时间** 而窃喜。

之后的几天，他们没有同彼此讲话。

先结束这一局面的是格朗泰尔。他提醒自己安灼拉是人类，而人类原本就是不完美的，所以自己不应该为此埋怨他。

————————————————————

一切足够安好。过了一段时间，不出意料，又不好了。

最初发现问题时，格朗泰尔正在回酒店房间的路上，拿着咖啡和早餐吃的甜甜圈。

他们在科隆（啊，对，又一座城，又一座被安灼拉无视了的大教堂），刚料理完当地的狼人问题，正在等缪尚的新指示。格朗泰尔训练着自己不去听安灼拉的所有谈话：尽管意识到了偷听毫无必要、侵犯隐私而且不是一点点鬼祟，他还是为了避免麻烦而总是将一只耳朵不经意地对准安灼拉的方向。结果，当他上楼梯准备进房间时，他不由自主地去听了似乎是安灼拉与公白飞在吵架的声音。

安灼拉与公白飞，吵架。

这感觉古怪极了。格朗泰尔停住了脚步。身后有个人差点撞上他，用德语骂了他一长串才走开。格朗泰尔没去管。

他了解到的关于安灼拉的事，六：安灼拉和公白飞不吵架。他们是怀着共同目标的同事，除此之外、在此之上，他们还是朋友。意识到这点后格朗泰尔很高兴。他知道这种孤独的生活能让人变得无情而冷漠。他喜欢安灼拉有朋友这一事实，更喜欢安灼拉与公白飞是朋友这一事实。公白飞通常不出外勤，因此不太可能在可见的未来面临可怕的死亡。

然而，当他回过神来走路的时候，吵架还在真真切切地继续。楼上传来安灼拉的声音。他几乎是在吼了。

为了不侵犯隐私、不鬼鬼祟祟，格朗泰尔赶紧尝试在脑子里关掉那声音，这样至少他听不清话的内容了。可是当他走到门口开始掏门卡时（是的，他们已经到了格朗泰尔不需要把自己所在门外来让安灼拉放松的地步），他，以及这条走廊的其他住客，都不可避免地听到了每一个字。

“……我的意思是，我在 **德国** ，今天晚上可以到！不要告诉我你已经找到了更近的——什么？我当然知道。我知道！”

这时候格朗泰尔悄悄进来了。安灼拉注意到了他，但没有反应。他灵魂里红与黑混合着酸性黄的漩涡差不多覆盖满了房间的墙壁。

“公白飞，我会去的。”他用不容置疑的决断说，“你反对就反对，不要觉得你必须帮我。”

安灼拉挂断电话，把手机扔到床上。然后他站起来瞪了手机一眼，好像是在怨它引起了刚才的一切。

“……我发现了一家星巴克。”格朗泰尔在一阵令人痛苦的似乎有回声的沉默后开口。他走近安灼拉，好像一个人在接近一头刚不知不觉结束了冬眠的熊，小心翼翼地保持着距离，接着俯身把香草拿铁放到了床头柜上。

（七：安灼拉在判定你需要知道之前不会告诉你出事了。不建议问问题。）

安灼拉无视了咖啡，这是一个坏迹象。他大步走到桌边，笔记本电脑还开着。从昨晚开始他就在为良好的无线网络信号奋斗了。格朗泰尔认为他们都希望他能成功，因为安灼拉刚对向导发了一通脾气。

“你知道这玩意的价格有多不合理吗？”格朗泰尔端着拿铁跟在安灼拉后面，“你大概不知道，你从来不为咖啡跑腿。我来告诉你：它的价格能让你认为它是用镀金的咖啡豆做的。所以喝掉咖啡，不高兴同学。”

安灼拉投来的目光或许会让没什么胆量的人当场猝死。他最可怕的时候是他不发火的时候。神态很平淡，眼睛里尽是寒意。

格朗泰尔只是对他大笑。

“不要咬给你喂早餐的手呀。”他一边说一边把还有温度的甜甜圈放上了桌。安灼拉皱了皱鼻子。

“你就不能选哪怕是有一点点营养价值的食物吗？”他说。

“不好意思，被你说中了。”格朗泰尔让自己落到座椅里，抓过速写本，“你的生活如此缺乏体育锻炼，所以你真的需要好好注意身材。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“哦，吃你的甜甜圈。”格朗泰尔对他摆了摆手，“我保证，明天一定给你买可爱的振奋人心的燕麦棒。”

他等到看着安灼拉喝完了咖啡又吃掉了一整只甜甜圈才再次说话，因为他觉得现在足够安全了。

“我们有新案子了吗？”他问。

“对。”安灼拉回答。他听起来冷静了些，灵魂也平和下来了。咖啡因和香草味糖浆有治疗魔法，格朗泰尔想。“有一个大学里发现了可能的鬼魂出没。”

“在哪里？”

“里昂。”

“啊，又回到我们美丽的法兰西了。”法兰西是格朗泰尔为自己选的故乡所在地。他喜欢那里。

“对。”安灼拉又说。他古怪地犹豫着，格朗泰尔有些感觉他就要说他和公白飞为什么要为了这起在里昂的案子而激烈争执。可是最后安灼拉只说：“谢谢你买了早餐。”

“不能让你空着肚子对抗邪恶啊。”格朗泰尔很轻地笑了一下。

————————————————————

以他们的标准来看，科隆到里昂算是短途旅行——格朗泰尔觉得这可能是他们第一次连续接到位于相邻国家的两起案子——不过当然，依然需要坐几小时的火车。在白天出行意味着没有卧铺，没有卧铺意味着车厢里全是普通人，全是普通人则意味着不能在车上讨论案件。因此车程很安静。格朗泰尔很想问安灼拉各类问题：你在当猎人前是做什么的？你当时想做什么？你在这成为你全部的生活前有什么爱好？你有没有喜欢的作家、会玩的乐器、有没有爱上什么人？他想了解到一个不只是怪物杀手的安灼拉。无疑，男孩曾经有着和现在迥异的远大前程。可是他不能问。因为安灼拉只会用自己的问题回应，而格朗泰尔没有能给他的答案。

为自己编出一个虚假的过去不是世界上最难的事，但保密多少比明目张胆的说谎更不像背叛信任。

于是他们安静地坐着。安灼拉往笔记本里敲着字，格朗泰尔三心二意地画着速写。他在画坐他们对面的一个女人。她中年、有灰头发、模样疲惫——事实上正头靠着窗打盹——可是当阳光正好照在睫毛和颧骨上时，她美极了。格朗泰尔不知道自己是不是唯一一个这么想的。人类对于衰老的感觉很奇怪。他，可以永远不改变相貌的格朗泰尔，认为衰老的迹象是人类值得骄傲的成就。

他不认为安灼拉有机会有那些迹象。

“你在画什么？”安灼拉问。他像是随便一说，但这不是他第一次这么做了。格朗泰尔用通常的答案回应他。

“没画什么。”格朗泰尔合上速写本。安灼拉的眼睛甚至没从笔记本屏幕上移开，可他皱起眉。

“你对于这本本子很保密。”他说。

（八：安灼拉不喜欢秘密。）

“你不喜欢艺术。”格朗泰尔提醒他。“不愿意去欣赏。”

这话在安灼拉灵魂里激起的愤怒的深红几乎让他大笑出来。

“我 **或许可以** 。”安灼拉声音很轻。

“承认吧，你就是害怕每一页都是我趁你睡觉时画下的你。”格朗泰尔笑。

“哦，别管了。”安灼拉含糊地说。格朗泰尔感觉不太好。安灼拉或许是真有兴趣，又或许是在努力友善地展开对话。

“真的，也没有那么有趣。”他边说边把速写本滑到安灼拉的键盘上。安灼拉惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后小心地、几乎是恭敬地翻开了第一页。格朗泰尔觉得他看本子的模样不像是个认为艺术浪费了大量时间的人。

其实里面没有内容是安灼拉的画，主要是因为用石墨铅笔画安灼拉就像用只有黑、白、灰三色的调色盘画日落。对于格朗泰尔而言，将他像不幸的昆虫一般吸引到巴黎贫民窟的金色灵魂永远是安灼拉的一部分，和他物理上的身体一样。如果他们在某处逗留得长一点，长到足够他去买颜料， **那么** 安灼拉可能就会意外地发现他画了他。

他留意着安灼拉翻过不同速写时的表情，没有期待认可，但在安灼拉对着一页纸微笑时，胸中还是泛起一阵意外的暖意。

他对自己的画作没什么感觉。他与他的艺术维持着一种挺奇特的关系，因为他不确定这能力是自己的，还是这具躯壳原先主人遗留在其中的某些记忆。他不知道这位前主人是否爱好艺术，可他也同样不知道天使是否真的有创造的能力。毕竟，他们理应没有 **爱好** 。

他发现绘画让他安心。从他自我放逐到这里开始，绘画就成了一种常在的慰藉。它可以让他在某一瞬间 **存在** ，只注意一件事而忘却其他的一切。可他不知道这些作品是否真的属于他，还只是他偷来的某些东西。因此，他通常把它们藏起来。

一如既往地，安灼拉是他规则的例外。

“你一直都不画画？”格朗泰尔问他，“还是你以前画过？”

“不。我这方面一直很差。上学的时候，老师更喜欢让我在美术课上做数学，而不是浪费他们的纸。”安灼拉几乎是不情愿地合上本子，把它还给他，“不过你画得真好。”

“有一天我会为你画像的。”格朗泰尔说，“十英尺那么高。只有你，穿着你的红风衣，站在山最高的地方，一只手拿着剑，另一只手拎着砍下的吸血鬼脑袋。我想我能让这幅画很有品味。”

“我想你是个傻瓜。”

“我想你很可能是对的。”

“我觉得你肯定比我更招你的艺术老师喜欢，是不是？”好了， **问题** 来了。格朗泰尔认为这是他自找的；确实是他开始了这个话题。安灼拉的语调又变得轻松愉快了，但格朗泰尔能切实地感觉到对方正用余光留意着他。

“……不是的。”他终于说，“这个爱好是我最近才有的。年轻些的时候，我不认为我生命中会有任何人允许我进行任何形式的艺术创作。”

这不是谎言。可这仅仅是回避吗？还是远离真相的诱导？哦，界限真是模糊。

“哦。”安灼拉看起来不知道该怎么回应，“真遗憾。”

他们没有试图继续对话。

————————————————————

他们到里昂没多久，格朗泰尔就有了一种不愉快的、问题的真相即将揭晓的感觉。

安灼拉没有地图，而显然他也没有问公白飞要过路线，可是他带着格朗泰尔穿行过街道，过程透着可疑的娴熟。他没有提前打电话订房间，他只是“知道有个有空房间的地方”。走路时，他会以一种通常给予近期血腥谋杀发生地的目光留意周围。

格朗泰尔知道，里昂没有什么反复发作的、能让安灼拉一次次过来狩猎从而如此熟悉这城市的鬼魂。

他有一种不祥的预感。但他没问。

又住到一间便宜但气氛相对愉快的酒店里后，他们终于开始讨论案件。

“目前没有人遇袭。”安灼拉说，“只有目击。”

“目击什么？”

“人们说是鬼魂，但可能错了。正常人喜欢把他们不懂的一切都说成鬼。”

“正常人。”格朗泰尔轻轻微笑。

“……闭嘴。”安灼拉过了一会儿说，“你知道我什么意思。”

“那么发生了几起目击呢？”

“我们知道的有两起。”

“两起？”格朗泰尔挑眉，“这可说不上什么线索。很可能什么都不是。大学里全是无聊的学生，鬼故事刚好能给这些住老屋的同学们解闷。”

“我们可以 **验证** ，不是吗？”安灼拉冷冷地看了一眼，“还是你想等到有什么人死了再行动？”

格朗泰尔举手投降。

他不是很愿意知道是到底是什么让安灼拉如此上心。在他们的对话里，最好还是避免此类导火索。

“那就用灵魂探测器扫一遍？”他问，“他们是在校园里那处看见这‘鬼’的？”

“两个不同的地方。”安灼拉说，“事实上，两栋不同的楼里。”

格朗泰尔没有必要去指出鬼魂 **通常** 被束缚于某个特定的地方，因为安灼拉已经知道了。如果他执意调查，那格朗泰尔也不会反对。

“第一个地方是在一间女生盥洗室里——”安灼拉开始描述，而格朗泰尔差点抱怨出声——闹鬼的盥洗室， **真的吗** ？这难道不是过于套路了？他的抱怨还没出口就被手机响铃制止了。他们都没动作，因为他们都知道那是公白飞，因为公白飞差不多是地球上唯一一个有安灼拉号码的人了。

“……哦，去接电话。”响了四声后，格朗泰尔说，“做个男人。”

安灼拉把手机放在桌上，好像那是什么易爆物，然后开了免提。他们现在都是这么做的，这样公白飞可以同时给他们两个人提供信息。

“在。”安灼拉的声音僵硬正经得滑稽，格朗泰尔不得不咬住脸颊内侧，来不让自己笑出声。

“我想你们到里昂了？”公白飞说。他听起来不太高兴，但已经没脾气了。这是个好主意，格朗泰尔想：没脾气。不要试图与飓风般的安灼拉作对。会得不偿失。

“那是自然。”

“好。如果你们坚持接这起案子，我有一个城里的联络人。”

“联络人？谁？”

“她的名字是爱潘妮·德纳第。她是我们在里昂的耳目，也是让我留意这起案子的人。她会给你们更多消息。如果有更多的目击，她也会知道。”

“我们可以去哪里找她？”有第三方协助工作没有让安灼拉特别高兴。（九：安灼拉，性格使然，需要时间才能相信陌生人。毕竟，格朗泰尔花了一至两个月才把自己从“可能的反社会者”提升到“可能的盟友”。）然而他不会拒绝知情人的消息。他多疑，但务实。

“她在卡赛内路上的一间酒吧工作。很受学生欢迎，尤其是法学生。”公白飞的声音隐隐透出了警告，格朗泰尔不太明白他在警告什么。

“啊，正好 **就在** 让·穆兰的法学院旁边。”说话时安灼拉几乎没有嘴部动作。 **哦，天啊，他连这都知道？**

毫无疑问，答案很明显了。但是格朗泰尔不喜欢臆断。

“要是你路上没有累着，今晚就可以找她。”

“我们很好。”安灼拉简短地说。他只是在这么声明了之后才向格朗泰尔询问地看了一眼，格朗泰尔想这总比连问都不问强。他点头。“我们今晚就过去。”

“那我打电话通知她。”公白飞说。他顿了一下，补充：“小心。”

每次任务前他都会这么和他们说，而这是实在的建议。只不过，他听起来有点不像在说这次也不要死。

————————————————————

酒吧名叫 ABC，与缪尚的“锈蚀美学”相差甚远。风格是镀铬的家具、安静的非主流音乐和吧台后氖气灯的背光照明。设定的受众显然是学生群体，亮色的压膜标志上打着便宜伏特加调酒的广告，不出所料，周三晚上两杯鸡尾酒只收一杯的钱。

格朗泰尔想他从未见过安灼拉如此不舒服。而他曾经目睹过站在被食尸鬼的内脏覆盖满了的墓窖里的安灼拉。

“你想点啤酒之类的吗？”格朗泰尔试探着问。因为或许 **少许** 一点酒精能让安灼拉不在自己的躯壳内颤动。

“我们不是来喝酒的。”安灼拉批评他。

“这是 **酒吧** 。我们不喝酒会显得很奇怪。”

安灼拉无视了他，走近吧台。吧台后的几个人中只有一个是女孩。看在一切美好的事物份上，格朗泰尔希望那是爱潘妮，因为任何正常的公民都会被正逐渐靠近的一位如此英俊而杀气腾腾的年轻人吓到。他连忙跟到安灼拉身后，以防需要调解。

幸运的是，那女孩就是爱潘妮。她非常漂亮——褐色头发褐色眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤——还给人一种“如果有人要在这里挑事，她就会是那个打得人鼻青脸肿滚出去的家伙”的印象。格朗泰尔觉得他会喜欢她的。

“你是安灼拉？”她说。他点头，伸出手，好像这是需要握手的商务会谈。

“我是安灼拉的头号粉丝。”格朗泰尔从安灼拉后面走来，摇摇手。她的唇角微微翘了一下。

“格朗泰尔，对不对？”她说，“公白飞告诉我了。”

他向她稍稍一欠身。安灼拉看着他，好像要说他的古怪行为令人困窘。

“我们可以去后面单独说。”爱潘妮道。她把用于擦拭吧台上残留液体的抹布放下，通知一个正值班的男孩自己要休息了，然后示意安灼拉和格朗泰尔跟她走。她领着他们出了后门，接着用极快的速度喷了他们格朗泰尔只能推断是圣水的东西。无论有没有天使的直觉，他都不知道她刚刚是从哪里掏出水枪的。他挺佩服她。安灼拉惊讶的语无伦次也挺有趣。

“我可以讨论一下轮回报应，但我不会。”格朗泰尔惬意地笑了笑，用袖子擦干圣水。

“好啦。”爱潘妮说。她一边收起水枪，一边拿出一包烟。“你们想知道什么？”

“你有听说的一切。”安灼拉回答。

“也没听说什么。”她耸了耸肩，坐到台阶上将一支烟点燃，“大学里两个姑娘说她们见到了鬼，一个在图书馆的洗手间里，另一个在语言系的走廊。两个姑娘不认识，但她们的说法很类似。都说看到的是一个死去的女人。我还没有自己找她们谈过，不过这些故事传得和野火一样快，现在又接近论文死线，正是人们需要点提神话题的时候。”她停了一下，吐出一口烟，稍稍抬起眼睛，用一种精明的模样看了看他们。“说实话，我以为公白飞还要再出一起目击才会让人过来。你懂，两起可能只是巧合，然而事不过三，这样。”

“很少会有在没死人前就可以解决问题的机会。”安灼拉皱着眉。

“我不明白，公白飞为什么会在这里已经有一位猎人的时候还要派人过来。”格朗泰尔说，因为爱潘妮给他一种“能不只对付掉妨碍她的人，或者东西”的印象，也不像是会被鬼魂的传言吓到的那类人。

爱潘妮哼了一声。

“我不是猎人。”她说，似乎这说法让她感觉有趣，“如果你们两个愿意为你们不认识的人去死，那么我欢迎你们。我还得看着我弟弟。要是案子只是撒盐再放火，可以，潘妮乐意效劳。别的就谢谢再见了。”

一阵沉默，接着格朗泰尔挨着她坐到了台阶上。

“解释。”他笑得阳光灿烂，“请。”

“解释？”她重复，格朗泰尔感觉到安灼拉正在翻白眼。

“他喜欢听别人的故事。”安灼拉说。他听起来很抱歉，就像因为孩子不乖而压力山大的家长。

“这个听起来 **挺棒的** 。”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉的也很有趣，但结局无聊，像那样的我都听了一万次了。”

爱潘妮仰起头，笑出声。安灼拉看起来有些被冒犯到了。

“我的故事不适合拍电影。”她在水泥台阶上掐灭了烟，“我父母死的时候我知道了还存在这样一个‘世界’。怨灵。”

“我很遗憾。”安灼拉说。她又哼了一声。

“没什么遗憾的。我不是特别伤心。”格朗泰尔想她可能说了谎，但她的语气确实有些尖刻，“他们不是很好的家长。他们不是好人。我相当确定杀死他们的鬼就是来找他们索命的。”

“哦。”安灼拉和格朗泰尔异口同声地说，因为这种事不需要什么评论。

“来了一个猎人，解决了鬼的问题。碰巧他和缪尚有联系，就把我和我弟弟放到那里，因为我们没钱，也没人知道该拿我们怎么办。”

“然后？”

“他们问我要不要当猎人。我说他们可以回去操自己。”她甜甜地笑了一下，“但是你的朋友，公白飞，有了一个伟大的计划。他希望每个城市里都能有人盯着超自然现象。他喜欢叫我们守望者。”

啊，对，听起来很公白飞。安灼拉会努力凭一己之力消灭一切邪恶直到生命燃烧殆尽；公白飞则会创造一个尽量减少邪恶损害、使好的那方能更快应对邪恶的系统。他和安灼拉就像现代版的龟兔赛跑。

“那为什么要同意？”格朗泰尔问。

“因为条件很好。”她答得简单，“我的意思是，你知道缪尚的那些人都在努力洗钱供你们这样的人工作，对不对？条件是如果我同意注意这里的事情，缪尚会给我提供生活需要的一切。公寓，假信用卡，足够多的能让我在酒吧工作的假证件和资历。我觉得不错。公平交易。”

格朗泰尔开心地叹了口气。

“这个故事可比你的好听多了。”他通知安灼拉。

“真高兴你喜欢。”安灼拉干巴巴地说，“关于案子，还有什么我们需要知道的吗？”

“我全都告诉你们了。甚至有可能不会有案子。”爱潘妮说，“我有看见那东西的两个姑娘的姓名。明天我可以代替你们去找她们谈。”

“我直接去就可以。”安灼拉疑惑地皱眉。爱潘妮站起来，拍了拍衣服上的土。

“没什么别的意思。你很可爱。”她碰了碰安灼拉的脸颊，而“她这么做了，还全身而退”这个事实足以让格朗泰尔永远喜欢她。“但很多女大学生不喜欢和奇怪的男人谈话，无论他们有多好看。”

“别难过，安灼拉。”他们往酒吧里走的时候格朗泰尔说，“要是我们能溜进教学楼，明天就可以做灵魂探测了。”

安灼拉只是低声咕哝了什么。

“走之前你们不喝点什么吗？”爱潘妮问他们，“第一杯免费。给——你知道——明天就可能死的猎人。”

“好啊。”格朗泰尔的话与安灼拉的话同时出口。“不，谢谢。”

“哦，别这样。喝一杯你依然是个正直的好公民。”格朗泰尔说。

“一会儿酒店见。”安灼拉憋出一句。他转身准备离开。

“你为什么这么害怕酒吧呢？”格朗泰尔半是好气半是好笑地问，“我说，缪尚也是酒吧，你在那里就没这么惜话如金。”

“不是 **酒吧** 的问题，是……”可是安灼拉没来得及说完他的想法。他忽然打住，好像意识到自己要吐露什么国家机密了。

“我该走了。”他换了个说法。

然而他没能走出多远。事实上，他可能才走到十步开外就发生了玻璃杯坠地事件。有人喊出声，声音非常响，以至于刹那间室内的所有人都侧目。

“安灼拉！”

突如其来的声浪惊到了格朗泰尔，他几乎就要反射性地 **找出危险的来源并消灭之** 。不过意识到整个学生酒吧刚刚都在尖叫安灼拉的名字后，格朗泰尔不得不停止出击的准备。

他环顾四周，没怎么费力就知道了刚刚是谁喊了第一声。圆脸的年轻人有着一头深色的乱发，可以充当凶器的玻璃杯残余散在他脚边。他站着，盯着安灼拉，大张着嘴。

安灼拉则一动不动。他的灵魂是恐惧的、警告的亮黄。他缓缓转身，格朗泰尔发现他的脸已经白了。

那一瞬间不可思议的长。什么都没发生。两个人相对无言地站着，格朗泰尔和爱潘妮紧张地站在吧台边，不知道情形会不会恶化为暴力冲突。

没有。

男孩越过玻璃渣，走到像是精神紊乱了的安灼拉身边。他来到他近旁，又盯着他看了一会儿，然后 **笑了** 。

“安灼拉。”他又说，好像他只会说这样一个词，或者他的大脑此时只能提供给他一个词来说。

安灼拉的嘴唇动了动。他依旧什么都没说，完全不像他自己了。格朗泰尔从来都不知道他还能看见安灼拉说不出话的时候。

男孩大笑起来，接着突然拉着安灼拉给了他一个足以压断脊骨的拥抱，继续一遍遍重复着他的名字，像吟唱又像祷告。这一新进展只给了格朗泰尔一到两秒用于警惕，然后更意外的事发生了： **安灼拉回抱住了男孩** 。

“……我想来一杯，爱潘妮。”格朗泰尔说。他倚上吧台，安灼拉和大笑着的陌生人还抱在一起。“似乎我即将很需要酒了。”


End file.
